


nobody ever fell in love without being a little brave

by wr_015



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr_015/pseuds/wr_015
Summary: a wenrene mass effect au no one asked for
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 4





	1. foreword

“Commander Irene Bae, an earthborn...”

“Who single-handedly defended Skyllian Verge from batarian slavers during the Blitz, held the line until reinforcements arrive– a hero in her own right.”

“The Captain is right, Ambassador. She is, after all, the only reason Elysium is still standing.”

“I understand, Admiral. Still, an earthborn with no record of her family?”

“Raised in the streets of Korea, joined the Alliance when she turned 18, awarded with the Star of Terra at 21 for her courage at the Blitz, graduated from the N7 special forces program. Should I go on?”

“She easily represents the best of what humanity has to offer. We need a hero, Ambassador, and the Commander is the best we’ve got.”

“I’ve heard enough, gentlemen. I understand. I’ll make the call.”


	2. one

“You have to forgive my misgivings about the Commander, Admiral. I am by no means a man of action such as yourself and Captain Anderson but I do appreciate her skills and courage. I am, however, a politician and I want our first human Spectre to well, look good.”

“She does look good, Ambassador.”

“That I can’t deny. For a street urchin who somehow rose through Alliance ranks, she does at the very least look damn good. I imagine she’d make a striking figure for the vids, but I digress. I was hoping for a more sophisticated background for our Spectre– say a spacer with decorated Alliance parents, or a colonist who knows what it is like to live among the stars.”

“Poetic.”

“I am serious, Admiral.”

“As am I. Funny how humanity has made leaps and bounds in terms of technology to the point that we now regularly enjoy the benefits of faster than light travel yet still buckle when confronted with the importance of the arts. To think that we used to be so fascinated with the speed and convenience of the early runs of our bullet trains… and now I digress.”

“Admiral.”

“While I understand your vision, Ambassador, we all are earthlings to the core. Earth is where we all began, this is a truth we can’t run away from so why not embrace and celebrate it instead? As the Captain stated, she is the best of what humanity has to offer– the only logical choice, the perfect candidate for humanity’s first Spectre. And I’d like to remind you once again that while she does look fetching, the Commander is more than her face. She has proven her worth in and out of the battlefield, time and time again.”

“Of course. We’ll meet again soon to discuss her evaluation. Goodbye, Admiral.”

“Hackett out.”


End file.
